Live On
by kiss-me-until-i-fall
Summary: Summary: What might have happened if Janine didn't try and start another war and life was simple, but now it's all new. Different rules, new initiates and whole new way of life. All factions are the same but testing and choosing ceremony are much different. And a whole new threat comes to life.
1. Chapter 1

Tris:

I woke up early this morning, today is the day all 16 year olds take their test. It's all different this year. You get tested for your own faction that you have come from, it makes it quicker, if you don't have your own faction you are free to choose, but if you get the faction you were born into, you are told to stay there.

This is my first year as a true Dauntless member, I was put into intelligence with Four. Me and Four are better than ever, he can still be a moody sod but I do love him and soon that will be known to him and everyone. We have been chosen to train the initiates this year along with Peter and Eric. Me and Eric are good as well. He changed after they found out what Erudite was up to. He isn't as much of a prick. We're like brother and sister now which is good. Peter is still a cunt.

"Tris!" I turn around an find Four running after me, I smile "Hey, what's the plan for today, Eric told me that I am going with the guys today and tomorrow for supervision?" he nodded "Yeah, so am I, Christina and Will and maybe Uriah" I nodded "Well Mr Eaton I need to tell you this; I love you" he pulls me into a hug, but pushes me off "You big sap, I love you too."

Christina also works in intelligence, we share an apartment so I see her all the time. And that is brilliant. Her and Will aren't talking that much anymore. It was apparent that after getting in Dauntless, he became well a bit of an asshole. He doesn't speak to us anymore but I guess I can live with that.

After breakfast I went back to my apartment and got ready as quickly as I could. I left my hair down and put on black trousers, a black tank top and cardigan and black boots. I walked into the pit and shouted "Guys, I know this is a big day for you, please be as respectful when getting off the train, we will not tolerate any kind of misbehavior, am I clear?" they all nodded and we left for the train.

Testing was over and we walked back to the train. Tobias came behind me "Things went well, I guess but tomorrow is a whole new day, new initiates to train and more kids" I nodded "I know, it's going to be stressful but hey, we did it?" he laughed "Guess, let's go home, get food and pig out?" I smiled and kissed him.

* * *

><p>We were all on our way to the Choosing Ceremony, tense times and I don't mean for the initiates. Tobias could very well see his father today. Marcus, Tobias' dad was head of the council. I could tell he was tense, he had barley spoken to me this morning but I don't blame him. The train was coming close to the end and Tobias stood up "Right, when you get off this train, straight into the Choosing ceremony, IF I see anyone wondering off, doing stuff they shouldn't, you will be punished, even IF you leave us today, now go."<p>

We entered The Hub and all took our seats, I saw Janine Mathews and Marcus Eaton talking. Tobias looked nervous noticing his father and I took his hand "It's going to be okay, remember you are brave" he smiled and kissed me. Janine made her way over noticing me "Prior, Beatrice?" I smiled "It's just Tris; Hello" she smiled "I didn't think you would be here today, considering?" I replied without sounding like I want to punch her in the face "Well it's better than doing nothing or being a know it all" she smiled "Well nice to hear, I must go, good luck."

Marcus made his way along the lines and finally came to us and his eyes widened and I stood up "Marcus" he did a double take "Beatrice, what a surprise?" I nodded "We are all here, so you can move along" he nodded and scurried off. I sat back down and Tobias grabbed my hand and kissed it "Thank you" I kissed his lips gently showing him I will be there for him always.

Janine stood up "It is our belief that peace should always be kept. For peace to be kept, you were all split up into Factions. Therefore keeping the peace. Today you all have big choices, choose wisely you will not be able to pick again, and choose what your heart desires." Marcus took over reading names out 1 by one.

We have 22 initiates all in all 12 Dauntless born and 10 transfers:  
>Kyle (Erudite)<br>Sarah (Erudite)  
>Liam (Candor)<br>Jake (Amity)  
>Lily (Candor)<br>Mary (Erudite)  
>Susan (Candor)<br>Kale (Erudite)  
>Mark (Candor)<br>Georgie (Amity) 

Four stood up "Transfers and Dauntless born, follow us to the train."

We left the initiates and made our way back to Dauntless on our own. This is going to be good.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Leave your reviews and I will get back to you:)<br>Ghee x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. They belong to the lovely Veronica Roth.**

* * *

><p>We got back to the compound, soon before the initiates would be jumping off the train and into Dauntless. I could faintly hear Eric talking and somebody about to jump. Tobias took his place next to the net and said to me "Remember, you are Six and remember no matter what; I love you" I smiled "I love you too, here we go" the screaming became louder and louder until the net sprang and a girl appeared. Four helped her down "What's your name? You can change it, but make it something good, you don't get to pick again?" she smiled "Erm Charlie" Tobias turned to me "Make the announcement Six" I turned "First jumper Charlie; Welcome to Dauntless".<p>

The rest of the initiates jumped and I spoke "Okay, so Dauntless born go with Uriah and Christina and initiates stay with me and Four." It was just us and the initiates, Tobias spoke loudly "I'm Four and this is Six, we mostly work in Intelligence but we'll be your trainers for the next 10 weeks" The candor girl Lily spoke "She is going to be one of our trainers, she doesn't look like she could push a sugar cube over" some people laughed but Tobias walked over "What's your name?" she smiled "Lily" he huffed "Lily, first thing you'll learn from me; keep your mouth shut" she gaped and I said "Anyone else want a dig?" they all bowed their heads and I smiled "Good, right follow us."

We lead the group around Dauntless, showing the pit, the chasm and their new dorms. Most didn't like what they were getting, but they either like it or become factionless and I don't think anybody would like that. I felt the warm hands of Tobias wrap around me "How about tonight, you and me have movie night, sweets and a bit of alcohol?" I smiled "I would like that very much, Tobias" he smiled and we continued into the dining hall.

At lunch, I sat between Christina and Tobias. I wanted a girl to girl chat with Chris, while Tobias spoke to Uriah. Lily and her friend Susan were sat opposite us and started giggling "So Four, how old are you?" he rolled his eyes and continued eating without "Four? C'mon I can keep a secret, you're very handsome" I shook my head and even though I was severely jealous I kept my cool and mouth closed, before I screamed at the girl. Tobias shook his head "What makes you think you can talk to me? Let alone flirt with me, you are a silly little girl and you need to watch your step I won't tell you again" I couldn't help but laugh. Christina slapped me but I couldn't give a flying fuck. Lily dropped her head and looked at me "Want to say something? C'mon 'Six'?" I shook my head, laughing "You know I admire your hard work but seriously, you are a little girl, at least settle in before you're kicked out" her eyes went so wide and she screamed "I don't know who you think you are, but you are nothing, an ugly, pathetic, jealous bitch, who wants to see me and Four not be together" I laughed "Lily, you never had a chance" I dropped my fork, got up and ran out.

I needed some time on my own. After the attack on me by Al, Peter and Dale, I kind of hated being on my own, it sort of freaked me out. But this time it was needed. I didn't know where to go really, I mean feeling this hurt isn't usual. What does Four see in me? I am brave and strong, but still the ugly duckling that came from Abnegation and still Divergent. What Lily said about me being ugly; yes it still gets to me. Four could pretty much have anyone but he choose me? I guess you could say I'm still a little insecure in how I feel. I sat down in the long winding grass by Dauntless. It reminded me of Abnegation and something else did as well "Beatrice?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well who could that be? Guess you'll have to find out? Please, please leave reviews. I would love for you to tell me what you think and how I'm doing. See you next time- Ghee x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the slight wait, but hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any character in Divergent. They belong to the lovely Veronica Roth. I do however own the story and plot<strong>

I turned around slowly, not believing my ears "Caleb? What are you doing here?" he smiled "It's not against the law to want to see you is it?" I scoffed "So you want to see me, now you know I'm actually in Dauntless, but when I was training and came to see you, you didn't want to fucking know?!" he dropped his head but he scowled "Please don't curse, it's not lady like; the only reason I didn't want to see you is because of training and the 'faction before blood', you know how much I wanted to do well and that was my chance and I felt like if I saw you it would mess my focus up" I slowly walked closer to him, controlling my anger "You didn't want to see your own sister because you were to bothered about your faction and fitting in? The Caleb I knew would never do something like that" I could see the anger in eyes, it was burning through him "The sister I knew wouldn't be such a callous, horrible person" the tears sprang to my eyes "You're a bastard, I never want to see you again!" I stormed off and kept running, not looking back.

I kept running and found myself at Tobias' apartment. I got in as quickly as I could, shut the door and collapsed on the couch. I thought to myself 'who the fuck am I?' my own brother called me horrible, I'm not horrible am I? No I'm brave not horrible. Oh shit. You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness? Oh for Pete sake

After 10 minutes of fighting with myself, I decided to run a nice hot bath and not think about today, think about the rest of my life. With my handsome, amazing, caring boyfriend. You know I always imagined, my life being quiet and nothing really exciting or different happening. I was severely wrong, but I guess it's a good thing. It show's me that I am capable of being different and having fun which a year ago I never thought I could.

After my amazing bath I decided to some work on the laptop until Tobias came home; it wasn't long. He came through the door "Tris! Where the hell did you go?" I rolled my eyes and stood up "Well hello to you too; I went for a walk and I saw Caleb" his eyes widened but I continued "He surprised me, saying he wanted to see me and erm we talked well, argued and he called me a horrible person and I ran off back here" Tobias looked fuming, I could see the anger pulsing out of him "What an arrogant jerk! Don't listen to a word, he just thinks he's great; I really want to stick my fist in that stuck up face of his" I walked over to Tobias and stroked his cheek "Baby, just forget about, I have" he nodded and from then we left it.

The night was going well until Christina barged in "GET READY, PARTY TIME!" I groaned "Have you ever heard of knocking and I'm too tired" her eyes widened "Tris Prior, get your ass up and get ready now!" I quickly got up, kissed Tobias and left for Christina's.

I got back to our apartment and Christina shoved a load of clothes at me and said "Dress in layers, according to Uriah and Zeke we are playing Dauntless or Candor" I groan into the clothes thrown at me. Shall I explain? Dauntless or Candor is truth or dare. It's that simple except, if you don't answer or do a dare, you either have strip one item of clothing (both socks count as one, same as shoes) or do a forfeit; I fucking hate this game.

I look at the clothes Chris threw at me. A black cami crop top, a black tank top, a black long sleeved dress that came mid-thigh, knee high socks and a pair of black combat boots. Not bad. Christina stuck my hair in a messy ponytail, and kept my make-up simple; black smoky eyes, tinted lipgloss and small amount of perfume.

Chris look amazing. She was wearing a 2 black tank tops, a black glitter dress, that ended just after her ass, black tights, black socks and combat boots.

Getting to Uriah's was quick and simple, soon as we walked in, the stench of alcohol hit my nostrils. I quickly walked over to where Tobias and Uriah were speaking; Uriah greeted me "Trissy, my little sister who is looking smoking" I laughed "Hello to you too; and hello baby" Tobias smiled "You are just in time for the game." Uriah got on up on the couch "EVERYONE WHO I DON'T KNOW, DON'T CARE FOR EXCEPT PETER OR AREN'T INVITED, GET OUT!"

We all sat in a small circle. I was between Four and Uriah. Uri decided to start "Hm Peter; Truth or Dare" he smirked "Dare" Uri laughed "I dare you to kiss the person you most hate" he looked at me, but shrugged his jacket off "Four; truth or dare" Peter asked, hoping he'd say "Dare" Peter smirked "I dare you to run into the pit screaming "I hate Tris, she hurt me and I have a booboo" Four laughed and off he went, with me and Chris trailing behind. We all came back in laughing, but Tobias turned to me "Tris; truth or dare" I smiled "Truth" Uriah screamed "Pansycake" I glared "Say that one more time to me, and you will never be able to have children" he gulped and Four continued "What is my worst trait?" I laughed "Disappearing; I could be talking to you and you can immediately disappear" he hugged me and I chose "Zeke; truth or dare" he grinned "Dare" I smirked "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Shauna" he smiled and took Shauna's hand.

All of sudden we heard a sound "Four, lovely to see you" Tobias shuddered and I knew that tone of voice. It was Marcus.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that. Another cliff hanger. Please review- Ghee x<strong>


End file.
